One More Thing I Love
by Mac-alicious
Summary: Insights into the relationship between Derek and Casey. Five Word inspired drabbles per chapter. Open ended, not interconnected.
1. So He Told Her So

**A/N:** This is just a small little thing, I wouldn't quite call it a drabble collection, but I guess you could. Each chapter will be five paragraphs, each inspired by a word. They would be about a drabble size. They aren't always connected. They are all about Derek and Casey, even though there aren't any names anywhere in any of them. Anyway, enjoy. R&R! Thanks. –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD.

**So He Told Her So**

**Drunken**

He admits his feelings on a drunken whim. His vision is blurry, he's not quite sure where he is, and he's pretty sure he's going to hurl at any moment. But he could see her. He could feel her. He could _smell_ her. And through the alcohol-induced haze, he knew. He loved her. So he told her so. She just put him to bed and took off his shoes, saying he should wait and see if he felt the same in the morning. He did. So he told her so.

**Hold**

It is in his arms that she felt the safest. There are times when her world could be upside down and falling apart and all he has to do is hold her for her to feel like everything will be okay. She had tried to explain it and failed. She didn't even understand it herself. But with his arms wrapped around her, she felt that maybe she could do anything.

**Last**

Every time a pretty girl walks by a part of her becomes paralyzed with fear. Afraid that it was now, in that moment, that he would realize that he could have any girl and he was just settling for her. Afraid that now, in that moment, he would realize he didn't want her anymore. But his eyes don't even flicker in the other girl's direction. He only sees her. And she can let the fear go, because while she would never be his first, she could be happy in the fact that she'll be his last.

**Trial**

It was all trial and error. They still fight like cats and dogs. She liked to nag and he frustrated her with how dismissive he was of their "problems." He had walked out on more than one occasion, only to return moments later apologizing profusely about how stupid he was being. They screamed, they yelled. They kissed and made up. And in their own sick little way, they made things work.

**Geography**

Sometimes the geography worked against them. He was always traveling with his teams and there were many times she couldn't join him. Then her first novel was published and she was on a book tour all through his off season. Sometimes it got so hard that they thought for sure they wouldn't be able to make it. Because hearing the other's voice over the phone was no substitute for seeing their face, or being able to touch them. But then they would make it home and all those doubts would vanish—as if they never existed.


	2. Clearly Not That Simple

A/N: Here are the next five words

**A/N: **Here are the next five words. I actually finished this whole thing. Because I got 35 words totally off this random word generator thing for this particular thing. And I had them all written down on index cards, so I spent today writing the remaining 30 paragraphs. I realized along the way, I have a bunch of proposal and children ones. But I think they're all somewhat unique. Anyway, look out for the next six "chapters" of this. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.

**Clearly Not That Simple**

**Filter**

It's like sometimes there is no filter in his head. He says things to her that he really should be saying. It's not as if he's deliberately trying to hurt her, though sometimes it seems that way. His mouth just moves faster than his brain sometimes. Which, ironically, she could probably believe—though she refuses to believe that his apology is sincere. One day though, he's sure, that without something to filter it out the truth is going to slip out. And he hopes she believes those three little words.

**Bogus**

Everyone around them saw through their little act. The secrecy, the bumbled cover stories, the accidental touches. Even Marti, who if in her capacity could do so, wanted to quirk an eyebrow, stand with one hand on her hip and tell Smerek and Casey to "Snap out of it already! Just tell everyone the truth. We'll be happy for you, honest." But maybe they're not hiding their relationship in fear of not being accepted. Maybe it's just a half-baked excuse to have each other all to themselves. Because it seemed like everyone else figured it out before they did.

**Ministers**

He thought it would be as simple as him getting down on one knee and her saying yes. That was enough for him. But now they were talking ministers and churches and who is going to be in the wedding party. He thinks he might drown in the flowers, the invitations, the food choices, the cake, the colors, _cream or off white_? He was pretty sure he had passed out when the planner handed him the guest list. Once he had been revived to help with the seating chart he knew it was _clearly _not that simple.

**Companion**

She was his world. She made his day brighter with her smile. Her laughter was contagious. The way her eyes seemed to see right through him, right into his soul, made him want to do better, _be_ better—for her. When he looked down the road toward the future, there was only one person he wanted to make that journey with him. One person he wanted to hold his hand through the good, the bad, the worst and the best…and that one person was her. "That," Sam told him, "Should be exactly what you say in your vows. I told you that you didn't need my help."

**Offended**

She was offended the first time he called her princess. And the second time, and the third time, and the fourth time and the… (I think the point has been made). Eventually, she got used to it, like she got used to his scent on her pillow and the quick kisses he would give her every time he passed her in the halls at school, in the kitchen, in the living room, in the bathroom, in her… (I think the point has been made). But the first time he called their daughter princess, her heart swells and she can't help but smile.


	3. He Watches, She Pretends

He Watches, She Pretends

**A/N: **Here's the third set of five words. Not much to say. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! -Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.

**He Watches, She Pretends**

**Observes**

He watches her. He feels like he's a stalker and that he invades her privacy, but he can't help it. He watches her when she thinks he's paying attention to the TV and she's reading on the couch. And he learns about the way she bites her lip when she gets to a suspenseful part, the way she mouths the words to herself sometimes, and the way she smiles at the happy ending. He watches when she thinks he's in this room. And he learns that she likes to always be moving—dancing, jumping, just _moving._ He watches, and she pretends she doesn't know he's looking.

**Act**

He puts on an act for his friends. It's always the keener this, and the grade grubber that. He complains and tells them how much he just. Can't. Stand. Her. But in reality what he really means is "she is amazing," and "she's the best girlfriend I could ever ask for." He wants to rejoice and tell them about how he can't get enough of her and how much he just. Can't. Stop. Loving. Her. But she isn't ready for everyone to know and so he puts on his mask each day until she is.

**Simplest**

Everything about their relationship is complicated. From the way it started to the way they fight to the way they make up. Rarely do they ever have a moment of peace before they're off to the next complicated phase of their relationship. She nags and nit picks and he moans and groans. He's a slob and disgusting and she's uptight and never satisfied. Then the next moment it's all hands and legs and kisses and it's all better until the next. But when asked why they stay together when it's like that, the answer is simple really: they love each other.

**Fans**

She tells herself they're only fans. They only want to get his autograph and go their merry ways. Maybe they'll frame it, maybe it'll end up on eBay, but what does it matter. They only want a handshake and a picture with him, so they can go home and tell all their friends the story—"you'll never guess who I met last night!" She tells herself they're only fans. But sometimes when thousands of pretty girls in skimpy clothes surround him, screaming his name and asking him to sign them in unmentionable places, she wishes he wasn't so damn good at hockey.

**Woken**

They're woken at 2:27 am and they both groan as the glowing red numbers taunt them. Those numbers can be so vicious, saying "you got yourself into this, my friends" and "you'll think twice the next time you decide to get busy." But they pull themselves from their bed and walk over to the crib set up on the other side of the room. She pulls the crying baby into her arms and the wails fade away. And they don't mind as much because that little girl has her eyes and his nose and she's a Venturi through and through.


	4. About Time

About Time

**A/N: **Here are the next five words. I guess the first three could kind of be connected, but the last two (I don't know where they came from!!) are definitely connected. Anyway, enjoy. R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.

**About Time**

**Wrong**

When her eyes widen and anger begins to flare in the irises so intense he's sure he can see _flames_, he knows he's said something wrong. When she avoids touching him, looking at him or speaking to him, he knows he's done something wrong. When she begins to throw things at him all the while screaming and yelling obscenities that he didn't even know she knew, he knows that he's sleeping on the couch for a good week. So he does, no questions asked.

**Apology**

He's never really known how to apologize properly. Granted he had spent a majority of his life as an unapologetic spoiled jerk. She was the one who changed that. Now he's in big trouble and she's the one that's angry at him. She's not there to help him put the words together. Somehow he has to get those two little words out and make her believe them. So he takes her hands in his and takes a deep breath; he looks into her eyes and opens his mouth—"I'm sorry."

**Forgiven**

She has always tried to be a forgiving person. She forgave Sam time and time again. She forgave Max way to many times. She forgave her mom for turning her life upside down. She forgave her dad for not being there for her when she needed him. She forgave Marti for turning her products into "potions." But she's always had trouble forgiving _him_, and she couldn't understand why. She when he finally says those two little words he has so much trouble with, she figures it's about time she tried.

**Sold**

He thought it was ridiculous, auctioning off the members of the team for "dates." But it was for charity, so he couldn't complain. He should have been happy—who wouldn't like to have a multiple females fighting over them. He still thinks it's silly when he walks out on stage and the bidding begins. Immediately, two women begin to try and outbid each other. Right when everyone is sure it's going to come to fists, a third voice rings with a number that out bids them by a huge margin. He finds the familiar face in the crowd. She smirks and it doesn't seem so silly anymore.

**Crisp**

What she makes him do for their "date" is even more absurd than the auction. But she paid good money and he doesn't really mind giving her a show. She sits back and relaxes as he begins to perform, a smile playing across her lips the entire time. When he's down to his last article of clothing, she pulls out a stack of crisp singles from her wallet. She gestures him toward her with one finger, and he willingly obeys. She tucks the bills into the waistband of his boxers. She winked at him and they both burst out laughing.


	5. Against His Beliefs

Against His Beliefs

**A/N: **Here are the next five words. Um, not much to say. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD.

**Against His Beliefs**

**Philosophical**

He's not very philosophical when it comes to his life's philosophy. That whole "what Derek wants, Derek gets" thing never really wore off. But look where it has got him: he's a star player on an NHL team which is on track for the Stanley Cup, he's living on his own in a great apartment, and he's practically a celebrity. Life was good. All except for one thing. But when she makes the decision to transfer to a school near him, he figures it's time to resolve that. After all he had wanted her for so long, it would be against his beliefs to not get her.

**Tolerant**

She could tolerate his ridiculous nicknames for her. She could tolerate how he always had to argue with her (even when he knew she was right). She could tolerate that he was sloppy and unorganized. She could tolerate that he drank the milk right from the carton. She could tolerate that he never let her have control of the remote. She could tolerate that all he talked about was hockey. As long as he came home to her each night, she could to tolerate just about anything he does.

**Cough**

She has a small cough and a cold. She was all ready to go into work anyway, but when he heard her croup he made her call in sick. He called in sick too, so he could stay home and take care of her. He tucked her into bed. He made her soup and brought it in all "breakfast in bed" style—including a vase with a single flower. While she wouldn't let up that she thought he was making a big deal out of nothing and she was absolutely fine—she had never felt more cherished.

**Voices**

She dragged him to a karaoke night, at this bar she frequented, one time. If it wasn't bad enough that he had to listen to a bunch of drunk people with terrible singing voices while he was _sober_, she pulled him up on the stage to sing a duet with her. And to top it off, when he tried to back out, she got the crowd to start chanting his name and then he was almost obligated to do it to save his reputation points. When the lyrics began to appear on the screen, he can't help but smile. _"Dreams can't take the place of loving you, there's got to be a million reasons why it's true."_

**Grades**

The first time their son brings home a failing grade, she is surprised that he wants to handle it. He spent an hour talking to their son in his room with the door closed. She kept making excuses to pass by the door—hoping they might be coming out or she might at least catch a hint of what he was saying. No such luck. When they were finished she immediately asked him what he had said. He told her he simply told their son a story about how he had found a reason to do better, and how he should do the same.


	6. It's The Little Things

It's The Little Things

**A/N: **Here are words 26 to 30. Only one more set to go after this. I kind of enjoyed these five words. Anyway, enjoy. R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.

**It's The Little Things**

**Channels**

She was just aimlessly flicking through the channels when she suddenly comes upon his face. Her heart suddenly begins to speed up and she sits on the edge of her seat as she watches him on the screen. He's being interviewed about a movie he directed, his first, and her heart swells with pride because he's accomplished something he dreamed about. She hasn't seen him in a few years, not since their parents' divorce—but he looks the same, just _older_. She thinks it's a sign and she immediately goes to look up that number he gave her all that time ago.

**Search**

It's the little things that they love. How she is always looking for her sunglasses or her keys—and he always finds them on her head or in her pocket. How he can just sit and watch her without saying a word—only smiling slightly and sometimes reaching over to tuck her hair behind her ear. How she fits perfectly in his arms and how he knows her better than anyone. They can't imagine being with anyone else but each other, and that, of course is just fine with them.

**Necessity**

He doesn't think about life without her. He can't. Because she's become like _life_ for him, like air—a necessity. She brought so much joy to his life that it would be worth living if she wasn't there. Without her by his side, he would be able to stand. She made him feel _alive_. The first time he nearly loses her, he realized that from that moment on he would have to make sure she knew that. He resolved to show her everyday what she meant to him.

**Loud**

The club is loud and the music is pulsing through them as they move on the dance floor. She sways against him, her hands around his neck and his on her lips. They can't get close enough. The song is about to end when he suddenly yells out over the music. He's not sure if she heard him until he sees her lips form a 'yes' and she kisses him with all she's worth. It's the most unromantic proposal she's ever heard of, but asking him to be romantic is like asking a bird not to sing.

**Sink**

Their first place together as a married couple is a dump. It was all they could afford until they both found a steady job and began to save up. They refused to let their parents help pay—though they are pretty sure they are going to let them spring for an exterminator. The roof needs to be re-shingled, the carpet needs to be cleaned, and the sink leaks, but it's theirs and they can truly call it their home. And that alone can let them look past all its imperfections (and flaws) without a problem.


	7. Makes It All Worth It

Makes It All Worth It

**A/N: **Here are the last five words. This is the last chapter of this collection, because I don't feel like picking up some more words. But I think I might do another collection like this with either a different ship, or different theme. Anyway, enjoy these last five words. R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.

**Makes It All Worth It**

**Careers**

They both said that they wanted to focus on their careers. She was just starting her first novel and he was just breaking out in the whole movie business. They didn't have time to fit in a relationship (especially not one as volatile as theirs). Or so they kept telling themselves. Yet that didn't stop him from turning up at her door or her from letting him in. And it definitely didn't stop him from proposing not even six months later or her from saying yes before he finished the question.

**Unseen**

Some people don't understand their relationship. All they see is how different they are and how they are fighting most of the time. They don't see how their hearts beat for each other or how they make up only a split second after they've began an argument. People only see what they want to see: how wrong they are for each other. They don't care about the fact that how _right_ they are for each other definitely outweighs the wrong.

**Rhythm**

He has absolutely no rhythm when it comes to _real_ dancing—like ballroom stuff and all that. And he knows she does (boy does she). And he knows that this is _so_ important to her. So for six weeks before their big day he's been taking classes in every kind of formal dance he can pronounce. He's sure he hasn't worked so hard on anything in his life. But the look on her face when he sweeps her out onto the dance floor, her white dress flaring around them, makes it all worth it.

**Plague**

Now when she's angry, he avoids her like the plague. Heck, he would welcome the plague inside, let it pull up a chair and offer it a beer if it meant he didn't have to deal with her wrath. Before he could handle a ticked off Casey McDonald. But now she's a Venturi, and pregnant—and the hormones have made her vicious. He wouldn't be surprised if she was sharpening her nails into claws to come after him, she sure scratched like she did. Though, he now has a _very _good reason to not make her angry.

**Code**

He lives in a house with three females. Two, of which, are his teenage daughters. He's sure they spend their time coming up with ways to deliberately make him worry to the point that he pulls his hair out. Sometimes he's convinced the whole lot of them is speaking in code, because he can never understand a damn word they're saying. He even sometimes convinces himself that he would brave another pregnancy just to put some more testosterone in the house—even things out. But it's the second thought—that it would be just his luck that it would be another girl—that vetoes that idea.


End file.
